


Home from the Ball

by SebbyCielsKnight (SkiiDiesu)



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-28
Updated: 2013-03-28
Packaged: 2017-12-06 19:44:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/739408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkiiDiesu/pseuds/SebbyCielsKnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Disclaimer to the picture, it's not my art. Founded on google, but all credit to the artist.</p><p>// Revised, 10/06/2015</p>
    </blockquote>





	Home from the Ball

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer to the picture, it's not my art. Founded on google, but all credit to the artist.
> 
> // Revised, 10/06/2015

 

Ciel let out a sigh of relief as he walked up the stone steps of the Phantomhive estate. Truly exhausted from the night he had to deal with, bouncing between the dance floor, to flirting with another man, he had done a number to himself all for the sake of the Queen. His feet hurt in those heels and he swore his ribs were fractured by that stupid corset. “Finally, this nonsense is over with.” He growled to himself, a hand reaching to push the door open. How badly he wanted to strip as soon as he stepped in. Yet a sudden grip on his arm caught his attention, being pulled close to Sebastian's chest, pink hat falling steadily to the ground. 

“Se-Sebastian! What are you-“ Sebastian knelt down, arms wrapping around his young lord into a tight embrace. Naturally, Ciel's eyes widened, heart pounding as his cheeks flushed a bright red. "Se-Sebast-"

“Bochan…” The demon whispered out huskily, a low, pained whisper. It forced Ciel into silence before he slowly slid his small hands up the others back, bringing his body as close as he could, as if that would comfort Sebastian. Ha, what a joke... A human comforting a demon... This must of been some game right? The thought of that didn't settle well within Ciel, feeling this was actually genuine. He felt the need to say something, anything to the demon to get him to relax.

“I’m alright, Sebastian. He didn’t touch me in any particular way.” Though the demon stood quiet, his embrace tightening around his master to communicate his distraught, a hand slipped up the slender back, gripping the unique strands lightly. He was shaking, warm drops hitting Ciel's shoulder. “Sebastian… Enough of this, I’m fine… Do you hear me?”

This tone was new to Ciel. As demanding as it was, it had a soft chime to it, and he wasn't quite sure where he had channeled that from. But he wasn't the only one who was acting out of character. This great demon, his butler, the man who would take his soul nonetheless was crying on his shoulder. The man Ciel knew Sebastian to be was a territorial, overprotective, but never out of the whole two years of them working together, had he witnessed such an emotion from him. He felt as if this was Sebastian's one true weakness- the purity of his body. The butler wanted everything to himself. Not just the taste, not just the attitude, but his body as well. Not that it mattered given his past experiences but between them, Ciel understood that it was something consensual.

Once Sebastian had finally pulled away from the shoulder, he looked Ciel right in his two toned eyes. All the child could do was smile small at him, gloved hand brushing over Sebastian's cheek before he cupped his face, thumb lightly moving over his cheek bones as he stared into the crimson blood eyes. “Look at you, you fool. Crying over a little bondage? I say you were jealous.” That playful tone of the game master had sneaked out. Sebastian gave a small smile, grabbing Ciel’s chin, bringing his face closer. Their lips joined in a deep kiss, Ciel once more resting his body against the larger frame. Staying as so for a few moments before they pulled back. That was new too... Yet another thing Sebastian was taking from him, but the Earl could feel himself not minding it at all. If he was going to lose it to someone, might as well be the person who was taking a big part of him at the end.

"Honestly, it urked me to see that someone other than me has touched the fair skin of my master. It disgusts me so.” Sebastian sighed out, hand pushing some of his bangs back as he recollected himself. His character was returning, pushing that weak moment so far into the back of his mind. Slowly, he rose from that knelt position, walking back Ciel to push open the doors for him, hands moving to an instant clap as he called for the servants to bring clothes front and center, to get some milk and cookies ready, and for role call.

The earl stood outside for the moment, watching Sebastian perform his duties as normal. The moment fled quickly, leaving him to struggle to keep up emotionally. Eyes averting to the ground, his fists clenched tightly as he placed one over his chest. “Sebastian, you really are a fool… I know it is just the soul you want, you're not fooling anyone...”

Sebastian peeked over his shoulder at the whisper, tilting his head slightly. "Pardon? Did you say something, My Lord?"

The young earl looked up at the demon, a soft glare meeting him. He closed his eyes, hands throwing his long strands back as he strolled into his mansion. "I said to hurry up and take all this crap off. It's annoying and my feet hurt, you should have waited until we were inside to cry. How overbearing."

Despite his own words though, Ciel was quite happy to see such a side of Sebastian. Despite thinking it was just the soul Sebastian wanted, his mind wandered elsewhere still... There was no way a demon would cry over a human over a simple touch... or maybe, it was something a little more complex than that?


End file.
